Cuando llegue el momento, no antes, no después
by Selyluna
Summary: Hinata y Naruto no son tan diferentes, pero para poder estar juntos primero tendrán que estar ellos listos. Un repaso de su pasado y su presente, donde la historia es la misma y lo único que cambia es el personaje.
1. El tormento de Ella

Con esto inicio una serie de 7 capítulos del Naruhina. En un principio había hecho solo 2 capítulos, pero cuando los leí me dije que bien podía continuar con la historia contando como evolucionaron los personajes, a la par que mostraba que no son tan diferentes. Muchísimas gracias a los que leéis mis historias y a los que dejáis reviews, que siempre son bien recibidos.

Acepto peticiones para hacer fics.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto (algún día, Kishimoto…algún día….)

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

* * *

Hinata se esconde otra vez bajo la cama y se pregunta entre lágrimas cuanto más tiene que soportar aquello.

Se encoge aún más y se tapa la boca con las manos porque ha escuchado los pasos firmes y rápidos de su padre entrar en su cuarto, y no quiere, Dios no quiere, volver a escuchar los gritos de su padre, y si la encuentra llorando (otra vez) la vociferará tantas palabras hirientes que no cree que pueda soportarlo.

Así que espera, espera hasta que deja de escuchar los resoplidos de su padre, espera hasta que escucha el portazo de la puerta y espera un poco más.

Hinata tiene cinco años y su madre, la única capaz de mantener calmado a su padre, la que evitaba los gritos y la que siempre la decía que todo estaría bien, está muerta y ella ya no sabe que hacer.

Sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, es una Hyuuga, al fin y al cabo, y los Hyuugas son fuertes, pero no puede evitar que duela. Que duela todo. Que duelan las palabras de su padre y de su familia, que se clavan como cuchillos, que duela su cuerpo tras entrenar hasta el límite, que duela por haber forzado al cuerpo a ser más fuerte.

Hinata no se mueve, y se queda dormida bajo la cama llorando silenciosamente mientras se pregunta de nuevo cuanto más tendrá que soportar aquello.

Pasarán muchos años hasta que aquello termine, pero Hinata ha encontrado la fuerza necesaria para soportar todo (dolor incluido) y no perecer en el intento.

* * *

Preguntas: ¿Algún día escribiré un fic largo? Lo dudo seriamente.

Una duda que me carcome es, ¿Quién es la madre de Hinata? Realmente no se sabe mucho de ella, en el manga no se la menciona, y en el anime, en el especial donde se muestra a una pequeña y adorable Hinata con perpetuos sonrojos no se la menciona mucho. Se sabe que es dulce. Y dudo que esté viva, porque una madre como esa no permitiría que Hiashi le hubiera hecho eso a su hija. Y al final muestran una foto con la familia Hyuuga de la rama principal, y lo que a mí me extrañó, fue que todos salen con los ojos abiertos, menos la madre de Hinata, que los tiene cerrados. ¿Por qué no quieren mostrar sus ojos?

Realmente no sé que es peor, si Naruto que ha vivido toda su vida sin familia, o Hinata, que tiene familia pero que hacen como si no existiera, como si fuera ella fuera el mayor error de la familia Hyuuga.


	2. El tormento de Él

Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Esta vez toca la infancia de Naruto, que gracias a Kishimoto ha sido desastrosa.

* * *

Naruto tiene solo cinco años y lleva soportando toda esa mierda tanto tiempo que cree que tiene más. Así que agacha la cabeza para protegerse cuando le lanzan piedras, y la agacha todavía más cuando las piedras pasan a ser puños y patadas.

Finge que no le importa nada. Que las palabras crueles, los golpes, las burlas y el vacío no le afectan. Finge que todo aquello no le hunde más en la miseria de lo que ya está. Aunque sea mentira.

Así que aguanta todo, aunque no sepa porqué le hacen eso, aunque no sepa porqué ÉL, lo aguanta en silencio y no intenta defenderse. Hace mucho ya que dejó de hacerlo.

Naruto se abraza a sí mismo mientras tiembla de frío, sentado en un callejón demasiado oscuro y húmedo, mientras espera, porque había gente esperándole en frente de su casa, y tiene miedo, tiene miedo de demasiadas cosas, y de que un día ya no pueda soportarlo más.

Pero lo hace, aguanta, porque Naruto tiene la tonta esperanza de que alguien sabrá apreciarlo algún día, que dejará de estar tan solo y que un día, como en los cuentos, una chica (no tiene porqué ser una princesa) bonita y dulce se enamorará de él, y le dará todo ese cariño que se le ha negado.

Naruto sueña y camina cada vez más fuerte y firme, porque hay algo en él, no sabe qué, que está cambiando, y sus esperanzas ya no le parecen tan tontas e inalcanzables.

* * *

Realmente estoy segura de que Naruto sufrió abusos de la gente cuando era pequeño, aunque no se muestre demasiado. Es decir, se sabe que fue repudiado y temido, pero no se ha mencionado demasiado que le pegaran, y raro sería si esa gente prehistórica no tomara represalias ante lo que no puede comprender o dominar.

Con este capítulo termina el pasado de nuestra pareja, que como veis es horrible a partes iguales. Mañana por la tarde pasaré al ordenador otros cuatro capítulos, y tan pronto como escriba el último lo subiré. Ahora me voy a la cama, porque es tarde y no me levanta ni Dios.


	3. La batalla de Ella

Aquí va el tercer capítulo, correspondiente a Hinata. Probablemente Hinata sería muchísimo más fuerte si su familia no la hubiera tratado así, porque ¿Cómo vas a creer que puedes ser fuerte cuando el resto de la gente te dice que no vales nada? Ahí jugó un papel fundamental Naruto, que la mostró que no porque todos te digan lo mismo quiere decir que sea verdad.

Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo, disfrutadlo.

* * *

Cuando Hinata lo ve por primera vez, se avergüenza de haber pensado por un momento lo desdichada que era. Porque aunque la repudiaran, por lo menos tenía familia, algo que Naruto no había podido disfrutar, y se promete ser más fuerte. Por él.

A veces le cuesta mantener esa promesa hecha a sí misma, porque desde que su madre se fue, los gritos, las miradas y los golpes son más dolorosos que nunca. Pero entonces ve su sonrisa, tan resplandeciente que ni siquiera el sol podría estar a la altura, y sus fuerzas se renuevan lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y seguir adelante.

Le toma tiempo, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación ha conseguido ser más fuerte, y debilitar los sonidos, las palabras que quieren hacerla daño. Ha conseguido amortiguar los golpes hasta el punto de que a veces resulta indoloro. A menudo se pregunta si Naruto ha notado el cambio.

A Hinata no le preocupan las heridas, que se curan en unos días, si no las cicatrices. Esas son peligrosas porque son perpetuas y una vez aparecen ya no se van.

Su cuerpo está marcado de ellas.

Cuando Naruto se va, su corazón se resquebraja y la coraza que tanto le ha costado levantar se derrumba. Gracias a Dios, Neji la ayuda a levantarse una y otra vez.

Han sido tres años desde la marcha del rubio y no ha dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Su padre ha optado por la indiferencia y no sabe si eso es mejor o peor.

Hinata se encuentra a sí misma autocompadeciéndose y tiene que respirar hondo para reprimir las arcadas que eso le produce. Porque Naruto lo ha pasado mil veces peor, muchísimo peor, y jamás se ha autocompadecido.

A Hinata le cuesta, pero mantiene la promesa de ser más fuerte y cuando Naruto vuelve, más fuerte y más Naruto que nunca, se alegra de no haber roto su voto.

Es como una máquina puesta en marcha tras años parada. Le cuesta, pero una vez se enciende va cogiendo cada vez más velocidad, y Hinata puede sentir como un cambio se acerca, veloz e imparable, de una magnitud arrolladora.

Ella llevaba años esperando por ese cambio, y tiene la fuerza necesaria para afrontarlo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡No dejéis de leer!


	4. La batalla de Él

Le ha llegado el turno a Naruto, que ya era hora. Aquí os lo dejo, disfrutadlo.

* * *

Naruto puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le han mirado con amor. Y le sobrarían dedos. Esto no es nada bueno para un niño huérfano sin amigos.

Naruto sabe que hay algo mal con él. Sabe que no es como el resto de los niños, pero no sabe porqué. Es decir, sabe que todas las personas son diferentes, pero parece ser queso diferencia es más grande que la del resto, y Naruto se limita a hacerse fuerte y seguir caminando, porque no sabe que otra cosa hacer.

Siempre nota que le siguen con la mirada, pero un día nota una diferente, una que no transmite odio y se gira con la esperanza de ver a esa persona, pero no la ve. Naruto fantasea con que esa mirada es una de esas que casi no ve, una de esas cargadas de cariño y afecto. Naruto fantasea, pero luego se obliga a volver a la realidad, y el golpe que recibe al hacer esto le recuerda que la gente como él no debería fantasear.

A lo largo de su infancia la gente le ha tratado mal, con indiferencia, con asco, irritación, con esas cosas, esas sensaciones malas que no entiende porqué provoca. Tiene algo parecido a una amistad (o eso quiere creer) basada en la competitividad con Sasuke, ese niño que es huérfano como él y que, sin embargo, no es tratado mal, si no todo lo contrario.

Naruto fuerza las relaciones con la gente porque sabe que si no lo hace no habrá relaciones, ni lazos ni nada.

A sus 12 años a alcanzado algo parecido a la estabilidad emocional.

Sabe porqué lo rechazaba la gente ( y porqué lo siguen haciendo), sabe que es lo que lo hacía tan diferente, lo que le hacía ser un monstruo, y se lleva mejor con sus compañeros, pero siempre parece haber una barrera entre ellos. Salvo, claro está, Hinata.

Esa chica no parece tener reservas con él. No le huye, bueno, solo si se acerca demasiado, no le trata mal, bueno, salvo cuando le pegó el cabezazo, pero eso fue porque se acercó demasiado a ella (Naruto cree que Hinata tiene cierta obsesión con las distancias, pero no se lo ha comentado todavía). Naruto no sabe como reaccionar a esto, pero sabe que esa chica le gusta (no como Sakura) y pasarán años hasta que sepa poner nombre a esa sensación.

Concretamente, a Naruto le llevará 18 años, 2 meses y 15 días poner nombre a lo que siente, y cuando lo haga, entenderá la razón por la cual había estado peleando.

* * *

A veces el Naruto niño (bueno, y el joven) me exasperan. ¿Cómo demonios puede seguir pensando que Hinata está enferma cuando solo reacciona así con él? Ugh.


	5. El cambio de Ella

Nos estamos acercando poco a poco al final, así que disfrutad de lo que queda de historia. Es el turno de Hinata y su cambio.

* * *

Hinata tiene 18 años y todas las emociones que lleva escondiendo durante todos estos años están empezando a escapar de su control.

Ella sabe que algo ha cambiado, lo ha notado, pero no sabe hasta que punto le había afectado, no hasta que, como muchas otras veces, su padre la esta sermoneando y ella, contrario a lo que siempre hacía (estar callada y con la cabeza gacha) responde a su padre.

No se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho hasta que ve la cara incrédula e indignada de su padre.

''¿Acabas de responderme?''

La Hinata de antes, la sumisa y callada, la que no se valoraba a sí misma, la que se había creído todas las palabras, la niña escondida bajo la cama, hubiera pedido perdón con la voz ahogada y hubiera agachado la cabeza aún más, como un cervatillo asustado.

Pero la Hinata de ahora no. No.

Ahora ya no.

''Si''

La cabeza alta, la espalda recta, la mirada fija y la voz clara y decidida. Hinata no ha sufrido un cambio radical, su personalidad sigue siendo la misma, simplemente ha recuperado su orgullo, ese tan pisoteado y magullado, y no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Dios, volviera a hacerlo caer.

Hinata se marcha ante la atónita mirada de su padre y decide que ya era hora de que Naruto le diera una respuesta, porque la Hinata de antes no hubiera estado preparada para ello, pero la de ahora sí.

Hinata sabe que su cambio se debe a Naruto, que actuó en ella como un bálsamo que la hizo resurgir de las cenizas, y va a darle las gracias y a decirle todas las palabras que ocultaba.

Ahora Hinata está preparada, y de alguna manera sabe que algo bueno va a ocurrir, y que la próxima vez que camine, será al lado de Naruto.

* * *

Realmente creo que la Hinata que estamos viendo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja ha dado un cambio, no uno radical, pero la veo más fiera y más decidida que no tiene miedo de golpear. Igual soy la única que lo ha notado. Espero que no. :S


	6. La epifanía de Él

Aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo, con Naruto como protagonista. Que pensaba que había cambiado algo, que ya era más inteligente, pero en el último capítulo del manga ha demostrado que no, que sigue tan atolondrado como siempre, así que podemos estar tranquilos, Naruto seguirá siendo Naruto por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Naruto está comiendo ramen con sus compañeros de equipo cuando escucha a Kiba gritar el nombre de Hinata. Iba a salir a ver que ocurría, pero Kiba se detuvo justo a la entrada de Icharaku y se limitó a escuchar la conversación.

Naruto no era ton tonto como todos creían, se había dado cuenta que últimamente prestaba más atención de la acostumbrada cuando escuchaba el nombre de la chica. Naruto se decía que era porque era su amiga y era tan delicada que si no la protegía él, ¿Quién lo haría?

''Hinata, dime que no es cierto''

''¿E-el qué, Kiba-kun?''

''Eso. Sabes de que hablo''

''E-en verdad no lo sé.''

''¡Lo de tu prometido! ¡Lo de que te vas a casar!''

A partir de este punto, Naruto se atraganta con los fideos y comienza a toser mientras intenta escuchar el resto de la conversación, pero no puede, el ruido de su tos y los constantes gritos de Sakura llamándole idiota no le dejan. Jamás en su vida se había arrepentido de comer ramen hasta ese momento.

Naruto sabía que algo ha pasado, que desde la batalla con Pain no era igual, pero no sabía el qué. Sabe que en esa batalla había pasado algo, del mismo modo que sabe que fue tan importante, tan choqueante, que le dejó en un estado de Shock perpetuo, pero Naruto no es conocido precisamente por su inteligencia y no es capaz de recordar qué fue.

''Me alegro por Hinata'' dice Sakura cuando Naruto deja de toser y este la mira, como intentando dar una lógica a sus palabras, pero no es capaz.

''Realmente se lo merecía''

Ah. Hinata. El prometido. Pues claro que tiene un prometido, es la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Y su prometido será alguien rico e importante, alguien a la altura de ella.

''Naruto…tú…'' Naruto escucha la voz de Sakura y se pregunta porqué de repente está todo borroso.

Se preocupa, porque un buen ninja necesita que todos sus sentidos estén al máximo, así que piensa en ir a hacer una visita al médico.

''_Sakura está aquí de todos modos, la podría preguntar''_

Así que se gira hacia ella y puede ver, aunque sea borrosamente, las caras preocupadas de sus compañeros.

Es cuando va a preguntarles que ocurre cuando se da cuenta de que está llorando.

Y entonces los recuerdos le golpean como una ola.

La batalla con Pain. Él en el suelo. Hinata. Y la declaración. Oh. Que idiota.

Son 18 años, 2 meses y 15 días lo que le toma a Naruto darse cuenta de que está enamorado de Hinata. Y de repente todas las lágrimas tienen un sentido.

* * *

Y aquí os lo dejo. Mañana pasaré el último capítulo al ordenador y lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga. Va a tener sobre todo diálogos, porque ya he narrado bastante con estos seis capítulos. Y esto no sería un fic de varios capítulos de Naruto si no se liara parda en un momento.


	7. El futuro de Ellos

Y con este capítulo, finalizo la historia. La verdad es que es bastante más largo que el resto, pero es que me he liado ha escribir diálogos y se me ha ido de control. Pero tampoco iba a dejaros con tres diálogos de mierda.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de ella tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola. No queda mucho por decir, salvo que os guste y todo eso.

¡Nos vemos en otras historias!

* * *

Naruto se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga de la sudadera y se levanta del taburete posando con fuerza el dinero de la comida.

''¿Naruto?'' pregunta extrañada Sakura. Primero su amigo se echa a llorar sin motivo aparente y ahora se marcha sin terminar el ramen.

''Naruto, ¿estas enfer-?

''¡Tengo que impedir la boda!''

''¿Qué boda?'' Además de enfermo ahora se estaba volviendo loco.

''¡La de Hinata!'' y echa a correr tan rápido como pueden sus pies.

Si hay algo que caracteriza a Naruto desde niño, es la impulsividad, y no será hoy, con el amor como motivador, el día en que este rasgo desaparezca.

''¿Qué boda? ¿Qué? Sasuke-kun, tenemos que decirle que lo ha entendido mal''

Sasuke agarra a su compañera de equipo del brazo mientras ella se levanta.

''No. No lo ha entendido mal. No lo ha entendido, y punto. El urosantochi no ha escuchado nada mientras tosía como un viejo. Déjale''

''¡Pero la va a liar!''

''¿Y que día no lo hace? Déjale, a ver si así deja de comer tanto ramen''

''¡Pero no le podemos dejar así!''

Sasuke chasquea la lengua molesto y se termina lo que le queda de ramen mientras se levanta.

''Bien, vamos. Le seguiremos. PERO no vamos a interferir, sólo si es necesario''

''¿A qué te refieres?''

''Hay que conseguir que estén juntos''

''Oooh, Sasuke-kun, no imaginaba que fueras un defensor del amor''

''¿Qué? No, no es eso. Simplemente si está con la heredera Hyuuga me dejará en paz más tiempo''

''Oh, casi habías vuelto a enamorarme. Que decepción.''

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado mientras deposita el dinero en la barra.

''Vamos''

* * *

Naruto corre por las calles mientras grita el nombre de Hinata, mirando por todos lados. Ha usado su jutsu de clones de sombra para trabajar más eficazmente, apostando un clon en cada punto estratégico de la villa.

''¡Hinata!''

''¡HINATA!''

''¡HINATAAAAAAA!''

''¡Cierra la maldita boca Naruto! ¡Me estás espantando a los clientes!''

''¡Ino-chan! ¿Has visto a Hinata?''

''Claro, la familia Hyuuga es un gran cliente de la floristería Yamada, compra flores cada dos días, y es Hinata quien viene en persona a elegirlas''

''¿Le gustan las flores?'' pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa en la boca.

''…repugnante''

''¿E-el qué?''

''Tú. Tu cara de bobalicón enamorado. Da escalofríos. Aunque si te digo la verdad, ya era hora.''

''¿Ya era hora? ¿De qué? ¿Y por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Ino-chan? ¡Si somos amigos!''

''solamente te digo la verdad. Y ya era hora de que correspondieras a los sentimientos de ella. A sí que…¿ya sois novios?''

''¡¿Novios?! ¡Claro que no! Es decir, no me mires así, Ino-chan, no quiero decir que no quiera ser su novio, es sólo que aún no lo soy, tengo que hablar con ella y…''

''¿Qué demonios haces hablando conmigo entonces, Uzumaki? ¡Lárgate a hablar con ella!''

''¡Pero es que se va a casar! ¡Pero tienes razón, la estoy buscando a ella, y aquí no está, así que me voy! ¡Gracias, Ino-chan!

Naruto atraviesa la puerta como un rayo mientras Ino se dispone a preparar un ramo de un encargo, quedándose medio congelada en el sitio cuando procesa la información que ha escuchado.

''Espera…ha dicho…¿Qué se va a casar?...¡¿QUÉ?!''

* * *

''¡KIBAAAAA! ¡SHINOOOOO!''

Kiba para de entrenar, frustrado una vez más por el rubio y se gira cansado hacia Shino, que se encoge levemente de hombros.

''¡Chicos, una pregunta!''

''¿Qué quieres, Naruto?''

''¿Habéis visto a Hinata?''

''No, hoy la familia Hyuuga la ha dispensado de su entrenamiento, ya que tiene que organizar muchas cosas. Ya sabes''

''Oh…si, si, claro''

''¿Te pasa algo?''

''¿Qué? Oh, no, nada…''

''Mira, si es importante, tal vez deberías-''

''¡Pero sois sus amigos!''

''Pero de que-''

''¡No podéis permitir que algo así la pase!''

''Oye Naruto, de que esta-''

''¡¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando?! ¡De su boda! ¡Su BODA! ¿Dónde está Hinata?''

''Naruto de que demoni-''

''Tal vez deberías probar a buscarla en su casa, dada las circunstancias y la hora que es, es muy probable que se encuentre allí''

''¡Gracias Shino! ¡Tú si que eres un amigo!''

''Lo que sea por un camarada''

Kiba ve marchar a Naruto y se gira nuevamente hacia Shino con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

''¿Hinata se va a casar?''

Shino se limita a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

Naruto aporrea la puerta y zapatea con impaciencia mientras espera a que alguien de la familia Hyuuga (por el amor de Dios, tienen criados, ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!) le abra la puerta.

''¿Si?''

''¡Ya era hora! Necesito ver a Hinata''

''¿Con que propósito?''

''¿Cómo que con que propósito? ¡¿Y a usted que más le da?! ¡Viejo cotilla!''

''Naruto, compórtate''

Naruto se gira hacia la voz grave y fría y se encuentra con la mirada oscura de su compañero de equipo y, a su espalda, el resto de sus amigos.

''¡Sasuke teme! ¿Qué hacéis aquí todos?''

''Venimos a darle la enhorabuena a Hinata''

''¿L-la enhorabuena? ¿P-por qué?''

''Bueno, ya sabes, por la boda''

''Ah…''

''Y por el niño, claro''

''¡¿QUÉ?!''

''Uhm…esto…¿me buscabais?''

Naruto vuelve a girarse hacia la voz suave con unas ganas tremendas de huir, pero se limita a suavizar su expresión de pavor y fuerza una sonrisa tan falsa que el propio Sai siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

''¿Na-Naruto-kun?''

''Hina…ta''

''¿O-ocurre algo?''

''No…digo si, ¡Si! Mira Hinata, al principio, no te voy a engañar, pensaba que eras algo rara, pero de todos modos luego me dí cuenta de que todos somos algo raros, así que estaba bien, y empecé a apreciarte como a una amiga y era genial porque eras siempre tan amable conmigo, tan amble que resultaba sospechoso, pero luego ví que eras así, y fue todavía mejor. Y…mira, no era capaz de recordar lo de la batalla con Pain, de veras que no, pero la he recordado hoy mismo, y no voy a dejarlo pasar. No voy a dejarte pasar.''

Naruto puede escuchar a alguien al fondo reírse, pero no es capaz de cerrar la boca una vez la ha abierto y continúa soltando todo lo que se lleva juntando desde hace años sin que él tuviera constancia de ello.

''Te escuché hablar con Kiba, sobre lo de tu prometido, y no quiero, no, no voy a dejar que te cases con él, sea quien sea. No voy a dejarte casarte con él ni aunque lo ames, porque me gustas. No gustar como una amiga. Me gustas de la otra forma. Del gustar gustar.

''Na-Naruto-ku-''

''Y no me importa que estés embarazada, aceptaré al niño como si fuera mío y-''

'Hmphjajajaja''

''¡Sasuke teme, estamos intentando tener una conversación seria aquí! ¡Ten un poco de moralidad!''

''No…si, si, tienes toda la razón dobe, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer mmmmfffjajaja''

''¿Teme de qué demonios te ríes?''

''Nononono, aquí la pregunta es de donde demonios has sacado eso de Hinata se va a casar'' interviene Kiba.

''¿Y que es ese disparate de que está embarazada?'' dice Ino

''¿Eh? Pues hablo de…la boda…y…el…ni…ño''

''¿Qu-que boda?''

''¿No te vas a casar, Hinata-chan?''

''¡N-No! ¿D-De donde sacas eso?''

''Os oí a Kiba y a ti, en la puerta del Icharaku''

''P-pero… yo no le dije nada de una b-boda''

''Pero os oí, lo del prometido''

''Si, prometido, pero si no hubieras estado tosiendo hubieras escuchado el resto de la conversación, donde la Hyuuga le decía al chico perro que había hablado con su padre y se había roto el compromiso'' dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

''¿Y lo del niño?''

''Me lo inventé'' dijo Sasuke

''¡¿Por qué?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!''

''Por diversión, pero eres tan fácil de engañar, dobe, que casi perdió la gracia''

''Pero entonces, ¿Qué estas preparando, Hinata?''

''¿H-Huh? ¿Preparar? ¡O-Oh! L-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanabi-chan.''

''Entonces…lo de la boda y el niño…¿es falso?''

''S-Si''

''Que problemático, reunirnos aquí todos para nada.''

''¿Y he dejado la floristería desatendida por esto?''

''Vámonos Shino, solo era Naruto siendo un idiota al final''

''Te lo dije, Sasuke-kun. Naruto la iba a liar''

''Hmph. Y yo te dije que siempre lo hace''

''…um…''

''¡Gracias a Dios, Hinata-chan!''

Y Naruto, siendo impulsivo como es, la besa.

Hinata se queda petrificada un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. No tiene idea de lo que ha pasado, ni si lo ha hecho de verdad, porque ha sido tan surrealista que bien podría ser un sueño, pero se deja llevar.

Nota como Naruto la abraza y ella le acaricia la nuca mientras piensa que esta vez el despiste de Naruto no ha sido tan malo, después de todo.

Y lo que tenga que venir, ya vendrá.

* * *

Y aquí termina la historia. Tengo pensado hacer un extra, porque no podemos dejar a Sasuke irse de rositas después de hacérselas pasar a Naruto canutas, ¿verdad? Así que un día igual añado un mini-capitulo más.

Ya tengo en mente la idea para un nuevo oneshot, que será algo más fuerte de los que he estado haciendo. Pero aun falta hasta que lo escriba. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Rezad para que el Naruhina sea pronto una realidad! ¡Rezad a los dioses y a la gente y a los perros!


End file.
